


wish i had an angel

by prncesspeach1747



Series: Monsta X Bingo 2017 pt. 1 [3]
Category: IS: Infinite Stratos, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mecha, School, genderbent, imsosorrythisiscrappy, light humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prncesspeach1747/pseuds/prncesspeach1747
Summary: Hoxian is the first boy to show promise as an IS pilot. But when he finds himself at IS Academy in Japan, he's automatically assumed to be a girl.Much to the chagrin of his roommate, Kihyo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad, oh my god. It's only the prologue, and it is going to be chaptered, but for now... uh, enjoy? Yes, I altered the names. Hoxian is my own version of what a Chinese 'Hoseok' would be, and Kihyo is a female version of Kihyun which sort of works since he's a girl in this. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, as usual.

“Oh my god! You're actually a guy?!”

Hoxian flinched, hand immediately moving to cover himself as he turned to find Kihyo staring at him from the bathroom door. The pink haired girl, dark eyes wide and cheeks flushed pink, was stock still. Her mouth opened in what could only be assumed as surprise, shock, or maybe anger. Everything went quiet for a long time (though it was probably only a few seconds, but who really cares when there's a hot girl staring at your junk?) before Kihyo let out a shriek of embarrassed annoyance and flung a towel at Hoxian.

He caught it, fumbling a little before finally managing to wrap it around his waist. With his dignity covered, he relaxed a little more, arms folding over his chest. “Yes, I'm a guy. So what? I thought-- wait,” he went quiet, raising a hand to push his long hair out of his face. “You all thought I was a girl? Even after the teacher introduced me as a male... one of like... five males in the entire world able to pilot an IS? That doesn't ring a bell?”

“Yeah, but... you're like...” Kihyo shifted a little then, cheeks flushing a little darker as she looked down at the tiles and then back up at him. “Really pretty with your hair down. And you were quiet. And we all thought the uniform was because there wasn't one available at short notice in your size. I mean, you're kinda tall. But... now it just sounds really stupid when I explain it.”

Hoxian remained quiet as Kihyo sputtered her way through her argument, a small smile tugging at his lips. It was kind of adorable, really, watching her try to prove her point. “So that's why you just barged into the bathroom? Because you thought I was a girl, and therefore it would be okay to have a perv, huh? What a dirty mind you have, Kiki.”

Not in all his years and time spent in China had he ever seen a girl's cheeks go so red. It was kind of cute, like watching fruit ripen. The more she stumbled over her words and tried to explain things, the redder she got, the more flustered she got. Eventually, though, a blinding light filled the bathroom and as it faded, Hoxian was face to face with the exoskeleton arm of Kihyo's personal IS – Swan Song. Stiffening, he tightened his grip on the towel around his waist and took a step back.

“H-Hang on a second, Kihyo...”

Kihyo's gaze darkened and she swung her arm back and then forward. The blow didn't have the full strength of an IS behind it, but it still hurt when her armored fist connected with his jaw. Flying back into the bathroom cabinets, Hoxian groaned and drew his arms up as some sort of protection if she chose to hit him again. When no blow came after a few moments, he carefully peeked over his splayed fingers to find she'd left the doorway.

“...shit, what did I do?”


End file.
